In general, a desiccant is a hygroscopic substance that induces or sustains a state of dryness (desiccation) in its vicinity. For example, pre-packaged desiccants are commonly encountered in containers of consumables (e.g., pill bottles), where the pre-packaged desiccants generally include a package of solids that absorb water. Although desiccants may come in many other forms, and may work through other principles, they generally do not provide any functionality other than absorbing moisture.
There remains a need for functional desiccants having enhanced monitoring capabilities and other functionality.